(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel, and in particular, to a thin film transistor array panel for an X-ray detector.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An X-ray detector includes a thin film transistor (TFT) array panel provided with an array of TFTs. Each pixel of the TFT array panel includes a P type photo-conductive layer containing P type impurity, an intrinsic photo-conductive layer without impurity, an N type photo-conductive layer N type impurity, and an array of PIN photo diodes including two electrodes for applying voltages across the conductive layers. The X-ray detector is a device for converting a light into an electrical signal, which applies a bias voltage to electrons generated by the PIN photo diodes in response to X-ray from an external device to transmit the electrons to other devices.
However, the electrical signal generated by the TFT array panel for an X-ray detector may include leakage current flowing in the photo diodes or on a surface of the photo diodes. Accordingly, it is difficult to determine a reference for the electrical signal including the leakage current.